1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to building structures, and particularly, to a movable building.
2. Description of Related Art
Demolition of abandoned or unwanted building structures requires considerable resource and manpower expenditure. Most materials remaining after demolition are difficult or impossible to reuse or recycle, representing serious waste.
Industrial, event-related, and other temporary structures are often required on short notice. Additionally, structures required for disaster relief and other emergencies are urgently needed. Few conventional construction technologies can fulfill such demands.
Therefore, a solution is desired to overcome the described limitations.